earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere: Corran's Search
Author's Notes This mini-story was inspired by the song "Somewhere" by Within Temptation. The story is meant to be read with the song in the background to fully "experience" the story. The song lyrics and base-points are in italics, the corresponding story sequence is beneath. For those who don't know the backstory, Gospel and Corran have been friends IC'ly for a long time. When Gospel went missing during Prophecy's Child: Endless Horizons, Corran swore he would find her again, because he had something very important to tell her. Something that he'd held close to his heart since he'd met her. If he could only find her again... This mini-story is written with permission of the player of Corran the Lightsworn. =Somewhere: Corran's Search= Menethil Harbor -- Midnight The day after Gospel's departure into the Maelstrom Instrumental ::The moon rose high over the sea, its silvery light rippling across the tranquil glass of the ocean. A lone man strode to the end of the dock, his iron-shod feet making hollow thuds, like the emptiness in his heart since he'd heard she'd vanished. His world-weary eyes looked to the distant horizon... Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign Instead there's only silence, can't you hear my screams ::In the midst of the deepening darkness, he placed a gauntleted hand to one of the pylons, as if listening to the sounds beyond the sea; hoping against hope to hear some sign of her return, "Gospel..." he murmured, though something in his soul cried out her name in a thousand voices. Never stop hoping Need to know where you are ::He couldn't give up hope, she was still out there. He would make it the rest of his life's work to find her. He had to. There was no way he could let it end like this. But one thing's for sure, You're always in my heart ::He missed the sight of her smile, the sound of her gentle voice. Ever since he'd met her, she'd been the One True Light in his heart... I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day ::Corran rode his warcharger down a long, desolate road; in the distance stormclouds brewed on the horizon. He'd been following the rumors, the whispers, no matter how infeasible. Tanaris. Feralas. Un'Goro. None could tell him where she'd gone or why, just that she was still alive. I just need to know whatever has happened, The truth will free my soul ::He rode for days without rest, unable to sleep. He kept searching and always would; just hoping against hope that -this- time it would be different. This time it would be the truth that led him to her. Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home I want to embrace you and never let you go ::He lay awake at night, listening to the sound of the rain in Un'goro. He could almost hear her laughter, smell the soft scent of lavender that lingered after her. Oh, how his arms ached to hold her one more time...! Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul Living in agony 'cause I just do not know Where you are ::He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her; if she left this world never knowing how he truly felt. He swore to himself, the next time he saw her, he would let her know. Knowing how he felt now, it was agony that he hadn't told her. He needed to let her know how much... I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day ::He continued his search through the lands of Azeroth; Westfall, Ashenvale, Silithus. She had to be somewhere! He would find her, or spend his last breath trying. I just need to know whatever has happened, The truth will free my soul ::He questioned everyone who knew of her, knew anything about her. Whenever he heard her name, he listened intently. Someone, somewhere had to know the truth! Light, please, let me find her, I'd give anything... Wherever you are, I won't stop searching Whatever it takes, need to go, he swore to himself. Instrumental ::The Dark Portal. The battle against the Legion was pitched, feverish, with Corran battling near its heart. Flares of holy energy danced around the paladin... I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day ::A flash of silver just to his left. His heart lurched in his chest, but it was not with fear, but a sudden surge of hope! It couldn't be! Not here! He turned toward her... I just need to know whatever has happened, The truth will free my soul ::He reached out a hand toward her, fighting his way through the press. He watched her mount the dias of the Dark Portal, fighting to win her way up with each step. Even in battle she was beautiful... Instrumental ::"Gospel!" he cried out; he could see her eyes scan the crowd for the source of her name, he cried out again, only to be drowned out by the tumult. In the next heartbeat, she turned back to the glowing green gate and stepped through...